Forever Waiting
by legendofpanties
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru had abandoned Rin when she was only ten years old to live with Kaede, in a village full of humans. Rin slowly grows up, and is confused when all the villagers are convincing her that this beautiful golden eyed demon Sesshomaru doesn't exist. If that wasn't bad enough, her only friend she had made is being sent off to be married, and Rin fears she too will be next.


**A/N: **** So if your my old fans, and are freaking out about ****_where all the chapters gone_****, well i deleted them. I'm editing and rewriting this story, and unlike deathless where i didn't make any major changes, i kindof added lots of extra detail and story, so i would love if you remained my follower, and welcome new ones! :)**

* * *

His golden eyes were watching my own. He looked like he was filled with a tiny bit of regret. Her own were filled with curiosity.

It was cold outside, and the little girl was shivering, obviously her human body could not take the cold. The land that was in view was completely covered in white, the trees were barley able too show their green color and the ground wasn't able to show its brown dirt. Animals enjoyed the weather since it made it easier to hide from the hunters, and the hunters enjoyed the winter since it made the hunt harder and more exciting.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" The little girl in the worn down outfit asked. Her face was worn out for a girl her age, but she still looked young but it was painfully obviously that this innocent child had seen much disaster in her young age.

"Rin… You must…" Was all the full breeded demon let out. He was a proud demon, he despised humans, yet he was soft with this one, and that was one of the many reasons he knew he must let her go. Keeping her would only cause disaster, and he didn't want her to suffer anymore than necessary.

"What must I do Lord Sesshomaru? You know I'll do anything for you!" Rin, the young girl told the demon Sesshomaru, she innocently smiled at him, and he didn't deserve it.

"You must stay in this village, with a women I am acquainted with" He finally let out, it was the biggest part of his guilt, because she would not be spending a little time in the village, she will be spending her entire life in it.

Rin look up to the demon in obvious confusion. "If that's what lord Sesshomaru wants," she said with hesitation in her voice. She didn't like the look in her master's eye.

He then picked her up and flew her to the village leaving her at the village entrance. "Goodbye my little _companion_" he said in a sweet voice that didn't feel like it belonged to him, and then disappeared.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" The little girl said into the nothingness around her, looking for him, endlessly, and then would be fated to be forever waiting.

* * *

**Rin's Eleventh Winter**

* * *

I stood outside the village in the freezing cold. My winter jacket was fashionable and warm and my hat and my gloves were shaped like cute fox demons, attempting to keep me warm in the cold weather. The snow had wrapped the entire village up, so no one was to be out and about in this snow storm, thus why I was all alone.

I started at the pathway, behind me, what is shown to my eyes was the entire village that consisted of about fifty houses and a village outdoor market, and in front of me was the unknown world that I know I had once traveled.

I stood for minutes, to hours and then for days. It was always the winter season that left me with a single foolish thought, that my lord _Sesshomaru _would be back and would save me from that mean old granny, that this beautiful demon lord would take me again from the race I belong and allow me to follow him.

It had been one year since he left me here in this village to the name I do not bother remembering. All I know is that Lord Sesshomaru's brother was once in love with a woman who I believe lived here, she died a long time ago and her sprit lived on to torment him but it became known to myself that her younger sibling to this women lived here, and she was assigned to be my care taker, by whom, I have no idea. The lady is mean and unfair, always yelling at me and never letting me do the things I like, like fishing, hunting and beating up boys.

Maybe its because I am only eleven, but I cannot understand my lords thoughts. Why did he leave me here… didn't he always say that I could follow him… did he say that? It's been so long. He left me here with the last sentence being that I was his companion. I don't know if he was referring to me actually being his companion or was referring to the meaning of my name, Rin.

Sadly enough, I am only eleven years old and I am having memory problems. I don't want to forget Lord Sesshomaru, but everyday I feel like the memory of him is slipping away silently. It is due to everyone telling me that he does not exist. But I know he does, so please Lord Sesshomaru come back! _Was I that a bad of a girl_? I know it was troublesome that I died twice… but I promise it won't happen again, so please just come back!

"Rin…" a woman with long dark brown hair and pale skin called out to me. She was wearing tradition clothes of this village that were a simple dress and apron. At one time she always wore something called a 'school uniform'. To me it personally looked like a sailor's outfit, excluding the super short skirt. I always thought she was apart of a pirate's gang or something. I once asked her but she burst out laughing and called me cute while patting my head. I didn't dislike this woman, but I felt like she was one of the people who were blocking my path on the way back to my Lord Sesshomaru!

"Kagome…?" I replied trying to remember her name. Like I said, I'm only eleven and I'm having memory problems. This was the woman Lord Sesshomaru didn't care for very much. She was a lover to Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother whom he hates because he believes his father was foolish and died because of him, and also because he's half human. At least that's why I think he hates him, I never really asked lord Sesshomaru, having to be honest. But after the war ended, I guess you could say they made a pact of avoiding each other and no longer completely hating each other, after all, Lord Sesshomaru could not hate them that much if he put me some what in there care.

"Your going to catch a cold out here, Rin, who are you waiting for?" Kagome asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm waiting for Lord Sesshomaru! I told you this yesterday and the day before that when you asked! I'm waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to come back and take me away from this village!" Tears ran down my face as I said this. I hated having to repeat myself to her; she seemed to have an even worst memory than myself.

"Oh… Rin, I've already told you, Lord Sesshomaru does not exist." Kagome replied, not looking into Rin's eyes as she said so, she was lying, but it didn't matter that she was lying, it was the reason behind the lie that Rin wanted to know.

I watched Kagome walk back into her little home, back to her half-demon lover. _She has to be lying, there is no way Lord Sesshomaru does not exist, and I know he does! I remember him_. I tired to convince myself. If I had to be more honest, than it would be that I am finding it harder to believe myself ever day. (Say that five times –haha-)

I remember when I first met him, he was badly hurt and I stole food and water from the village even though I knew that when they found out they would beat me. When they did find out and did beat me, Sesshomaru looked worried, even though I know it was only his curiosity of how I got my injury's, but it made me so happy that someone actually cared enough to ask that I smiled at him, and for the first time he scolded me, but even when he scolded me it was always gentle.

Then when I died, Lord Sesshomaru could smell my blood, he told me that the reason he decided to come see my body was because he couldn't get my smile out of his head, when he told me that I felt like the most special girl on the entire planet. Whenever he would start fighting he would always tell me where to go, so that I could be safe. He had to have done that because he cared about my safety. I remember all our entire small conversations and his expressionless face as tears rolled down my face.

There was also the time Kagura abducted me, Lord Sesshomaru came all the way to that cursed house to save me. He even had to fight along with Inuyasha, whom he hated just to save me. Rin had all these memories of this man, so how dare this village tell her he does not exist!

The Kaede started to walk up to Rin. The woman was very old and wore red and white robs along with her gray hair tied back. This was the mean-old lady Lord Sesshomaru had left her with. Ever since she came to this village, this woman has taken care of her, by constantly yelling at her and beating her whenever she did something a 'normal child' would not do.

"Come inside right now Rin!" Kaede yelled at Rin from a little far away, she didn't want to get close to the entrance of the village gate since she had no idea what monsters would jump out at them. It was very dangerous for Rin to even be out here alone.

"NO! GO AWAY" I yelled.

"For heaven sakes! This demon you dream about doesn't exist! I give you more one chance, come inside right now or no dinner!" Kaede threatened again.

Rin looked at the old lady and stuck her tongue out at her and turned her back.

"FINE YOU BRAT! CATCH A COLD!" The old lady yelled as she turned her back to Rin and walked back to her tiny house the she and Rin lived in.

"Hmpt, like I'd catch a cold!" Rin said in disbelief.

A few days later she caught a cold.

* * *

**Rin's Twelfth Winter**

* * *

As I tied up my boots to stand outside again this winter waiting for… Lord… Ses…Sesshomaru, I could feel eyes on my back. The mean old lady Kaede was dying and the half-demon boy Inuyasha and his lover Kagome were very upset and discussing what would happen to this village, and more importantly what would happen to me.

Like I cared. I knew what would happen when the old lady died, I would be on my own, and no one would no longer be able to punish me or tell me what normal kids do and don't do. I'll be able to do whatever I want, and the thought of that made me very happy.

The old lady dying, although it was hard to admit, she was kind of like the mother or perhaps grandmother I never had. Although I made it sound like I hated her a lot, I didn't really. She was just very strict and I knew why. I had been traveling around with Lord Sesshomaru the first 10 years of my life, and it's only been two years since he left me, so at the time I didn't interact with humans at all. All there ever was, was Jaken the green ugly goblin that served Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, and of course A-Un! His two headed dragon who was an only really kind to me.

I didn't want Kaede to die…

I looked out at the edge of the town gate as I have done every year for the last two years know, refusing to forget about the man I promised to serve for the rest of my life. I may not have told him I was planning on 'serving' him for the rest of my life, but in my heart that was what I honestly thought I was going to do. I never expected him to abandon me. It hurt just thinking of him.

"Rin you Idiot! Quit being so.. Uh… boring, and come play with me and Mia!" A young boy yelled at me from afar.

Rin turned to face the boy who's named was Haku, and he just happened to be her friend who was fourteen. He had messy black hair and a few tattoos of the lightening clan. He was pale and skinny but he had a face that would surly become handsome in years to come. Beside him was Mia, his younger sister who was the same age as Rin. She also had messy black hair but it was much longer and in braids, and she was alittle chubbier then most girls her age. Mia was very self-conscious of herself and never opened up to anyone, not even her mother Kristin. But Mia would occasionally let her thoughts slip out to Rin, and that made her feel special.

Rin would never tell Haku directly, but she liked his younger sister better then him, mainly because she didn't have as big as a mouth that he had.

"I'm waiting for Lord Sesshomaru! I'll play with you guys again once winter is over!" I replied. In this village winter didn't last ever long. Sometimes it was only one month and other years it would be four months. It depended on when the first snowfall was and the last. Occasionally there would be multiple snowfalls that would confuse the villagers.

"You idiot! Winter just started and wont is over for another 3 weeks!" Haku yelled at me, he couldn't have really known when the snowfall winter was over, but he always assumed the least time possible instead of the longest. "I heard Kagome say that this guy does not exist! That you were just dreaming or something like that!" he said on purpose, trying to get on Rin's nerves.

It was working.

"He does exist! I just know it… my entire existence is telling me he does!"

"Okay then, if this guy does exist then he defiantly does not want you or he would not have abandoned you in this boring ass village for the last two years!" Haku yelled back at her. He knew that she had heard these words not only from him but also his cruel father. He felt a little sting at his heart whenever this asshole Sesshomaru was mentioned and he felt angry and fearful at the same time. Angry that this guy had such a hold on Rin and fear because if he ever came back he would take the girl he liked away from him.

Rin ignored him and continued to stare at the unknown. She refused to believe anything he says. Lord Sesshomaru does exist, and she did not make him up. She kept telling herself over and over again but it wasn't working as well as it use too. She could feel the distaste at her own conscious coming into play, telling her that maybe they were all right, maybe it was just some powerful dreams, maybe your actually insane.

She shook her head fearfully ignoring these thoughts; she would not let them bring her down, especially the one about her being insane.

To be honest it made sense that she may have been insane. The things and adventures she had with Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and A-Un felt so powerfully real and unreal at the same time.

Three weeks went by quickly along with her tears and she undid her boots ever day after she felt like she would pass out if she stood outside in the cold any longer. She attended granny's funeral, and it was horrible, just as she thought, she really did love the old hag; her heart once again felt like it was being ripped apart. The first time it had been ripped apart was by the person she trusted the most, her Lord Sesshomaru, and know it was by the Granny, _oh why did she have to die_!

* * *

**Rin's Thirteenth Winter**

* * *

I woke up automatically at 5: 30. Wondering why that was since I tend to be an early riser but not that early, maybe more like around eight am or so.

I then realized that today was the first day of winter, so obviously I jumped out of bed full of excitement as I realized it was going to be another boring winter by myself, unless Mia joined me, of waiting for that guy… who I find it hard to remember.

Mia was alright, she didn't talk much so I always let her join me in waiting for the guy, but her brother Haku who was fifteen know was going through some serious puberty so I tended to stay away from him.

Every winter was the same since I could remember lately. The only problem was the details of why I waited outside my village every winter and I was starting to believe that I really had made the magical beautiful demon up, in order to keep my mind sane from whatever happened to me when I was younger, which I can no longer remember clearly.

Everyone says that this man does not exist, but it doesn't mean I completely do agree with him or her. Yet.

Last spring while I was practicing with my wooden sword stupid Haku decided to interfere by trying to get a cheap shot at me while I was concentrating on my targets. The minute his wooden sword swung at me, I practically twisted my body to reach the near of his side body and kicked him in the nee. Without having any professional practice I was able to defeat Haku who has been training his entire life to be a warrior. He then got up and charged at me once again which I dodged and took my own weapon and hit him in the back on his neck, causing him pain and nerve damage. After that I wasn't aloud to practice with Haku anymore.

That has to mean something. No one could counter attack someone like that without seeing it many times with there own eyes.

When I told this to Kagome, she dismissed me saying that it must be a natural talent, and that I was a natural born tomboy. It pissed me off that not even Kagome who can't lie properly couldn't even come up with a good excuse. No one is born with the ability to fight, they must learn it. And I must have learned it from someone, and that had to be this man who abandoned me three years ago.

I refuse to believe at the moment that my excellent defense skills are a talent, Kagome may have tricked me for a little while but once when I was out in the forest I was attacked by a group of about five or six wolfs. They weren't normal wolves, they seemed to have some demon elements to them, and I successfully was able to defend myself for over an hour intill Haku came with his sword and killed two of them. The three one bit is arm and left a scar to this day on his rather large bicep. The other wolfs then retired after I took Haku's dropped sword (He dropped it when he got bit) and started to fend them off and scare them by trying to make myself looking bigger then I actually was, I knew it worked on bears so why not wolves? It didn't really work but after a large wolf cry from far away that sounded like a man rather than a wolf they finally retreated. After that I no longer believed I was born with these skills, I must have learned them from somewhere.

As I put on my fur coat on that was made ironically from wolf's fur, and my boots along with mitts and a hat, I walked out to my door and found a young girl around my age leaning against my house.

The young girl was Mia and she walked up to me also dressed up but her outfit was made from sheep wool so it wasn't as warm as my white wolf fur. Her hair was longer than last winter and it was more of a dark brown now instead of black and she was losing her baby fat. She had gotten prettier this last year, but her freckles still didn't suit her and her nose was much like a witches.

I remember this last October other children around our age were calling her a witch was even tried to push her off a cliff to see if she survived then she really was a witch. It was completely cruel and luckily Haku and myself arrived in time to beat up those kids and save Mia. She looked completely terrified and ever since then she seemed to stick by my side, seemingly scared of then entire world. I agreed with her concept on the world. Humans were scarier than demons since they had bloodlust and they killed without any reason. I know this because humans killed my entire family.

"What are you doing up so early Mia?" I asked looking at her in the eye. She didn't talk much so most of our conversations were one-sided with myself looking into her eye to find the answer to my question.

"I wanted to come with you to wait for uhh... that guy" she replied nervously. Her eyes showed disbelief and uncaring. I could tell she didn't care if this guy existed or not, and the disbelief part was because she did believe I was a bit insane, she tended to give me weird looks sometimes when I would do something she considered a normal human child wouldn't do.

I knew from the sound of her voice, eye contact and the fact that Mia was up this early, considering what a night owl she is and how she loves to sleep in, that something must be wrong and she wanted to talk with me. Well more like she wanted me to ask her question and her display the emotion on her face. I didn't know if I was going to play along with this game or ignore her intill she was forced to talk about her problems.

I don't mind hearing peoples problems. And I supposed I am a very good listener even though I barley ever reply, but the villagers keep coming to me with there problems and I listen, and I never give them a voiced solution since I consider it to be a waste of breath. Another reason why I believe he exists, no normal human would think that way. Some humans would talk to me about there relationships, and about sex. I would pretend to know what I was talking about when I actually had no clue.

"Okay" I smiled at her and leaded the way down the path reaching for the end of the village that starred into the unknown land. I liked to hear Mia's problems since they were usually stupid and it made me feel like we had a good friendship. I knew that was shallow of myself but I felt like Mia was the only person I could consider a friend, since she was just about as weird as I was.

Mia didn't say anything at first; she was always a little quite when there was something wrong and of course the fact she hated to talk. Her and Haku's father was the towns Mayer if you could call it that. His name was Gion, he looked a bit like an adult version of Haku but, he had short kindof spiky black hair and he was muscular. And that description suited Gion since he was tuff, and in my personal option he was a heartless asshole. Mia and Haku occasionally agreed, but he was there father so they couldn't really hate him.

"It's the Goblin clan," Mia whispered out to me after sitting down for over an hour.

I was surprised she talked.

"Uh-hu" I had heard about the trouble they had been causing but I didn't care much. Its another reason why I believe he exist, because my human instinct is more like a demons and I care very little to none about other human beings. Kagome says I am just selfish though and it has nothing to do with a person who does not exist. Of course she is just trying to convince me of that since it's there official job as it seems, to make sure Rin does not believe in _Sesshomaru_. Oh yeah! His name was Sesshomaru!

Along with his name I remembered a time when I asked Lord Sesshomaru about the goblins, since the camp we set up was near the town they declared was there's. I asked him about the goblins, and if they were powerful. He replied that they were nothing compared to his power, they were a lot like humans, unintelligent and optimistic even when things were impossible.

"They attacked the neighboring village, and my father has talked to the leader Erin and his sons Kyro and Getsu, and returned with news of an… arrangement last night"

"Uh-hu…" I replied again not really interested in politics… if it can be called that. It was more like this; 'Here is my daughter, mate with her, and then in 20 years, you're aloud to attack us'. That was my option of politics in this unjust world.

"Its seems that…" Mia looked down, tears in her eyes slowly falling down her cheeks and she continued, "The king Erin wishes for a marriage partner with his son Kyro"

This got my attention and I turned to her and placed my arm around her, comforting her and stroking her softly. "That asshole" I muttered. Like I said, politics.

How could a father sell out his own daughter to Goblins! Goblins… well I don't know anything about them to be honest since I never bothered to listen to the teachings the elders had provided for us, but from what Lord Sesshomaru had told me, they didn't seem to be very mannered people.

"When is it going to happen?" I ask, fearful that it was going to be way to soon to do anything about.

"After my 14th winter" Mia whispered and a tear fell down her face.

I cursed under my breath. I really was not like a lady at all, and I never will be.

After sitting on the cold snowy ground for hours I looked over at Mia whose eyes were red and puffy. I gave her a warm hug and kissed her on the cheek.

As we walked back to the deceased mean granny's house that had know belonged to me, we held hands, and I was squeezing her hand every time I felt her shudder from a tear slipping down her cheek.

* * *

The rest of the winter was much like this. I stood outside while no one came for long. Sometimes Mia would sit with me, sipping tea. Sometimes Kagome would sit with me and just appreciate nature. Sometimes even Inuyasha would sit outside with me while a dazed look on his face.

There was once when Haku came to sit with me, it was near the end of the winter so there was not as much snow as usual and I had a picnic blanket out along with tea and other little snacks. Just cause I had to wait for my demon didn't mean I had to do it in discomfort.

His hair had grown down to his shoulders and his shoulders were wide and his arms were muscular, and he was looking more and more like his asswipe father everyday. His eyes were a bit puffy and I could tell he had been crying.

He sat with me and his hands would clench ever so often, and he would swear under his breath and occasionally I could see tears in his eyes, he never let them fall though.

It was painfully obviously that he had recognized that he was going to lose his sister, and there was nothing he could do about it. Because of this, I decide to be more kind to him, but as I would learn, it was a grave mistake.

* * *

**Rin's Fourteenth Winter**

* * *

It's the second last day of winter. So much has happened this past year, with Goblins and weddings and other scary things that I will explain. Since I must explain what is happening to myself in order to explain to others why it should not happen and then to figure out what to do when others do not understand my explanations.

I looked behind myself to see, Mia and Haku's dad named Gion, who was also the Mayor of this so-called town checking me out. He was definitely over the age of 45 so it was insolently wrong. I felt bile go straight to my throat and I wanted to barf out everything that my small tummy could hold.

This last year I had been having eating issues. I either ate everything in sight or I starve myself for three to four days, sometimes in was on purpose and sometimes its just because I cannot get any food down my tiny throat. Because of this I have become very thin, and for some sick reason, apparently being unhealthily thin is attractive.

Mia was supposed to get married in the spring but not anymore because apparently Goblins have a higher… uh conception rate during summertime, so its been decided she will now be married in the summer. Just thinking about it makes me want to barf. I'm glad that I'm not the only one that doesn't like this, it seems that with every passing day Haku is getting angrier and angrier at his father, and it seems that with each passing day for his father Gion, he is trying harder and harder to please his son.

Haku is the strongest warrior in our village. And that is why his father is checking me out, not necessarily for himself, but he is checking me out for Haku's sake, and since I am a smart girl I can already outline his thinking before anyone else has.

Gion wants to please his angry son who will one day take over his place as the leader of the village. My worth to this village is next to nothing so I might as well be married off, and since I have good health and 'beautiful' genes, they want me to breed with Haku like we are animals. Since it is painfully obvious that Haku has a crush on me, Gion is taking this opportunity to please Haku along with finding a wife for him and having him create the next leader, pretty much he wants a grandson.

My life feels empty and I barley even remember why I linger outside every winter. All I know is its because there is a beautiful imaginary beast that is coming to take me away and ravish me… oh… I can't believe I just thought that. Lately my thoughts have been getting more pervert, and this demon sounds like a prince from a fairy tail a parent might have told there children.

So its most likely my parents who I never knew might have told me some imaginary story when I was younger, that I was a princess who should wait for my prince demon darling to come and eat me. It doesn't really make much sense to me, but everyone seems a little too eager to encourage this train of thought I am having.

Thinking more about it, the story is not exactly like that but I am a teenager and you have to expect some sarcasm from me, its only natural. I looked behind myself to see what the villagers were doing. They were quite happy to send there princess of to the Goblin who is literality going to ravish her.

I then noticed Haku coming closer too me. That idiot was taking his shirt off in order to practice his sword fighting in the cold winter air. Really, women in this village were so stupid that men honestly thought they could do these kinds of tactics without me seeing right through them like I was any other woman.

There had been many proposals for me and I shut them down and embarrassed the hell out of every one of them. There was no way I was going to get married. I'd rather be alone my entire life than marry a human.

Haku's chest was well defined and I could see his thick abs. He has a lot of muscle on his arms too and when he griped his sword they got even bigger. It almost made me think about what was below.

Damn. I made myself blush. I think that when I concluded I was insane when I was younger; it was about my sexual preferences. Even though I am human, I do not feel attracted to other humans, and even though I practically hate Haku for what he's become I feel a tiny bit of myself attracted to him.

"Rin! Are you okay? Your face is all red…" he paused and then continued after a quick thought, "You are sick aren't you! Waiting outside in the cold makes you sick you know!" Haku yelled gently at me.

"Go away, I'm not sick, and your one to talk Mr. No Shirt on!" I spat back at him.

In the corner of my eye I could see Haku blushing. I didn't want human sexy. I wanted sexy hot beautiful demon with pale white cold skin who could make me… oh I have to stop these perverted thoughts.

"You know my dad…"

"Stop!" I spat out.

"What… why? I was just going to say-"

"S-T-O-P" I yelled as loud as I could this time.

Haku's look in his eye was clearly saying he was not going to back down. Maybe it was for his pride or it was just his personality but he just had to say it.

"I'M MARRING YOU!" He yelled to me with a huge grin on his face, it was like he was expecting me to cry and then run into his arms and tell him I love him or something.

"NO!" I declined and attempted to turn away from him.

Haku looked at me in disbelief and then I could see small tears were coming to his eyes. Ah he really did like me. But that was too bad. Because I was fixated on an imaginary demon for the rest of my life, and by no way in hell was I ever going to have kids. Also I had to admit his tears about losing his sister were cute and made my heart beat a little faster than normal, but tears because he didn't get what he wanted, made me want to puke.

Haku walked away slowly and obviously very embarrassed and humiliated. At least I think I got it though his head that it wasn't going to happen. But even I could not fool myself. I had no control over my body, if Gion wanted his son married to me then I would have no choice, they would force me into a dress and bruise my wrist signing the marriage papers.

And here is where I explained to myself why I could not and would never marry anyone. It is because I am forever waiting for my Lord… I can't even remember his name.

Tears filled my eyes and I screamed at the top of my lungs and quickly my throat hurt and my lungs hurt and I knew I was hyperventilating. I hated when I had panic attacks. But then out of the corner of my eye I saw trouble.

I could feel a strong grip on my arm pulling me against the back of a house that was made of stone and it was very hard and ruff, his forceful movements made my head hit the back of the hard rock and more tears came swelling to my eyes because of the pain.

"You will not refuse my son again, you got it you little bitch" Gion's harsh words ripped through me.

He was grabbing my hair forcing my eyes to look at him as he said "I know about your little fetishes for demons, but its stops now." He then slapped me across the face and yelled the words once again into my face. I do not belong, he owns me, do not disobey him. He let go of me and walked away as I silently cried at this cruel life I was forced to live.

I hated the fact that I was waiting for what seemed like forever.


End file.
